Enemies...
by EvaAsuka
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have an adventure they weren't counting on.
1. Default Chapter

Enemies.....  
Usagi walked down her street hoping to be early to school [ like that could ever happen] and Mamoru comes out of nowhere and grabs her by the waist pulling her closer to him. He leaned down, and she could feel the warmth of his breath, and he kissed her. With his tongue tracing the outline of her lips. As he leaned her slightly to get a better angle for tasting her.  
USAGIIIIII! ! ! Usagi woke up, jumping to her feet swinging her Cresent moon wand as if hitting something. Blinked and looked at the clock knowing she was late. As she ran to school she couldn't help but think about Mamoru. " Why have I been dreaming about him lately? What do I see in that jerk?"  
"What jerk?" Luna interrupted knowing Usagi was deep in thought. "NO ONE!!!" Usagi shreiked almost deafening Luna. " w-w-What do you wan't, I-I-is what I meant Luna.." Usagi studdered, sighing in relief.  
"You forgot your lunch, you were in such a rush, though I'm surprised someone with an appetite like yours you forgot it" Luna said laughing. Usagi just starred, grabbed the lunch and kept running. All of a sudden she bumped into a hard chest and fell on her rear.   
" Watch it meatball head." A voice said. " Mamoru? I'm so sorry..." she pleaded. " That's just like you to be running everywhere, No wonder your always hungry!" Mamoru finished laughing. " JERK! !" She whaled. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. He had a grin on his face. All of a sudden she thought about the dream and flushed. He starred at her. She just kept on walking.  
  



	2. Usagi? Cheerleading? NO way!

Chapter One.  
  
Usagi? A cheerleader? NO WAY!!  
  
"WHAAAAAT?!!" Rei blurted in a questionable tone.  
  
"Yes I'm trying out for cheerleader." Usagi spoke a bit annoyed, with an irritated look on her face.  
  
"Yeah Like they'd ever take YOU meatball head, Your clumsy, You never show up on time and well, I hate to say it but… your not Cheerleading material.. You don't have the look. The pizzazz!" Rei spoke back matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I have to agree with Rei this time…Sorry Usagi. I just don't think your cut out for it." Minako agreed with a kind of sad look on her face but a plastic smile printed upon her lips.  
  
"Thanks guys! I really appreciative the support." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Face it meat-ball head…" Rei argued, "I just don't think you'll be able to get in." Rei smirked, "Your not their type."  
  
"And you are?" Usagi sounded more irritated with every word Rei spoke.  
  
"Yes." Rei flipped her hair into Usagi's face. "I could make it with the snap of my fingers." Rei made the gesture of snapping her fingers and managed to sound proud in the process. While bragging about how "Great" she is Mamoru snuck into the conversation  
  
"So Meatball head what are you trying to corrupt now?" Mamoru spoke smoothly.  
  
"She wants to get on the cheerleading team." Rei blurted. Mamoru chuckled amusingly.  
  
"Ms. Clumsy? Wants to be on the cheerleading team?" Mamoru spoke harshly into Usagis face. Usagi whimpered.  
  
"Yes, Momaru! I'm trying out for the team! If you don't like it than take your business elsewhere." Usagi just about blew up in front of them.  
  
"Rei you and Mamoru don't even go to Usagi's school. So why don't you try to be supportive?" Ami didn't even look up from her book when she spoke.  
  
"Thank you Ami! At least SOMEONE cares!" Usagi began to whine.  
  
"Meatball head I think she said that so you don't get on her case." Mamoru looked at her through his glasses, which went with his outfit. He was wearing a pair of white pants and he had a tighter white shirt with a black over coat and his earring, which was in his left ear. Usagi plopped down in her seat with steam just about coming out of her ears.  
  
"You don't even dress like a normal person and you have a bad reputation." Rei added.  
  
"Just look at what your wearing now! Its about the only normal thing I've ever seen you wear!"Rei explained.  
  
"A gray pleaded skirt with a short white dress shirt that you tie around your stomach and a black half shirt under it and white knee highs with black flat soled shoes. And then your hair…" Makoto began to go on. Usagi slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She had some tears in her eyes.  
  
"I get it okay!? I'm not cut out to be on the team all right!! Do you feel any better?!" Usagi stood in her spot and let one tear hit the ground than ran away crying. The three girls were seated in their chairs while Mamoru stood behind Rei's. [Seat]  
  
The day went on and no one heard from Usagi Day turned into night and night turned into morning. The other four girls met up to walk to school together and Rei would cut off later during their walk. They got to school and still no sign of Usagi. The first one to spot her was Makoto. Usagi had cut her hair and it was now about shoulder length and it was in braids and she was wearing a pair of blue jeans with tears in the knee and on the upper thigh and a nice white shirt that barely covered her abdomen. Her shoes were a pair of white sketchers and a pair of black socks. Makoto's jaw dropped in bewilderment.  
  
"Usagi?" Usagi turned around and Makoto noticed the earring loops Usagi had on.  
  
"Your hair? What'd you do to… you?" Makoto asked in astonishment.  
  
"I cut it." Usagi smiled and her pink metallic lip-gloss made her lips stick out. "Does it look good or bad?" Usagi asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"It looks… different?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Good different or…" Usagi Began.  
  
"Good…" Minako finished. "Usagi did you her Mamoru joined our Football team."  
  
Usagi could barely hide her smile. But them pondered why she had one.  
  
"You'll be cheering him on." Makoto added. At that moment a football went crashing through the window.  
  
Usagi jumped for a moment. Everyone in the lass gasped. It took a moment for them to adjust.  
  
"A LITTLE HELP!?" came a shout from the field. Usagi walked over to the ball and picked it up. She looked at it for a minute.  
  
"On the second floor?" Ami asked.  
  
Usagi walked over to the window with the ball.  
  
"Did you misplace this ball?" usagi asked as she held it out the window.  
  
"Yeah can you throw it over here?" Came the voice again. Usagi finally realized who it was.  
  
"Mamoru…" she began. She leaned out the window and put her fingers on the laces and threw it out. The ball did a perfect spiral. Mamoru caught it. He realized it was usagi when she fell along with the ball.  
  
"SLANT!!" Mamoru yelled as he ran toward the window. Just before usagi hit the ground, being inches away Mamoru had her in his arms. For a moment her eyes were closed. When she felt warmth all around her… She opened her eyes and saw his deep blue ones gazing at her.  
  
" Meatball…" Usagi's half-hearted smile turned into a frown. His words choked into his throat.  
  
"…Usagi are you okay?" She looked up at him with a smile again and then she blushed.  
  
"Hmm? Usagi what's up?" When he was running through the bushes it put wholes all over in his tight spandex like shorts. She looked up to his face, which was now also blushing and noticed his oil streaks were now blobs on his face. She moved her finger up to his them and then began to rub off parts of it and made the lines more distinguished, recognizable. While she was doing so his eyes closed and he was purring to her touch. A moment later she stopped and stood up. He almost whimpered to the loss of her warmth.  
  
"Thanks Mamoru… I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Be in the hospital maybe?" He asked again trying to hide the fact that he wanted her back on his lap.  
  
"Hey Mamoru we need you back on the field." Yelled another student. He frowned. Looked at her as she walked and made the motion to move his head sideways to watch her rear as she walked away.  
  
"Coming…"  
  
- Neko Chan  
  
Can you say OOC? Cause apparently I can. Sorry about the lack of writing. When you're tired and it's about 10:50 at night… I really want to speak. If you guys need I'll make some images of what they were wearing and put them up on my web site… once its up. Oh and one more thing. If you want a chapter 2 I'm expecting reviews, ne? Ja Ne! [I already have chapter 2 written so write back!! =D] 


End file.
